Haunted
by boutique-display
Summary: Sango who resides in present day Tokyo, Japan is unaware that she has the other half of the Shikon Jewel embedded in her body. After going down the well, she is forced to stay with cold-hearted Sesshomaru! [Sess&Sango]
1. The Lifespan of a Flower

**_Disclaimer/Notes: _**I don't own the characters of Inuyasha, but I do own this story. Also, the women with Rin at the start of the story is mine. I made her up. Note that in this story Sesshomaru has two arms. Throughout the story, you will hear the characters thoughts.

' ' thoughts. I'll _italize_ these.

( ) character's conscience. They are within the thoughts making them _italized_. Sesshomaru has these a lot. A nice one and a mean one.

When the mysterious voice speaks to Sesshomaru the words become **bold**. All apologizes for misspelling and punctuation errors.

**Haunted**

Chapter One - "The Lifespan of a Flower"

The young girl ventures into the forest, her mid-length black hair chases after her as she runs past the rays of the sunlight. Over the wind she can hear a enchanting melody that echoes throughout the trees, leading her to a clearing, which opens up into a field of flowers. Her brown eyes begin to light up at the significant sight. "Where has that bothersome child wandered off to?" Jaken thinks out loud, not realizing his voice was carried off to the ears of the Demon Lord. "It would appear, she has ventured into the Unwavering Forest." Sesshomaru answered. His calm, amber eyes scrolling past the kappa youkai and into the gathering of trees. "Oh, if only Lord Sesshomaru were here to see this!" Rin exclaimed, picking up a lily and spinning around in a dreamy state. _'I know my Lord will never come to see; so I'll pick him flowers!'_ As she kneeled down on the grass, letting her petite hands reach for a tulip. She felt the presence of another behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out happily, turning around like a flash of light. But not the form of her Lord was in front of her. Instead it was a beautiful woman who's pale skin seemed to radiate in the sunlight. Her wavy, white hair traveled past her waist and fell in front of her body. It almost seemed like a shield to protect her from harm. The women's heart-shaped lips curved up into a warm smile directed at the small child. "Are these your flowers, miss?" Rin questioned, giving her usual snaggletoothed grin after she said the last words. The elegant women's eyes fell upon the flowers, she still continued to smile. Rin raised her nose to the air, letting the scent of the women intoxicate her senses. She had never smelled anything so heavenly in her life. The exquisite lady held in the aroma of newly budded spring flowers, fresh made nectar, and ginger. 'And I thought my Lord's smell was above all. Is it possible to smell so good?'

"The flowers belong to the forest, I only watch over them, Rin."

"How did you know my name?" The girl blurted out, her childish voice rising high in the sky. The guardian of the forest beamed a simple smile, motioning for Rin to come to her side. Rin without hesitation obeyed, running to the lady. Her brown eyes catching note of the eyes the guardian possessed. One was a deep pink color and the other was yellow. They held a great power within. A power that seemed to wish to break free. Rin couldn't stop herself from grinning. She was simply astonished. Never before had she seen anyone like her, it almost felt like a dream. The woman cupped her hand around Rin's ear, pressed her lips to her thumbs (A/N: The lady is pressing her lips to her own thumbs not to Rin's.) and whispered, "The flowers told me who you were before you came here." Rin drew back, her eyes lighting up in a childish awe. "Really?!" The women nodded, "Even if you can't hear them, Rin. It doesn't mean they don't speak. The flowers only wish you would speak back to them. If you can grant them that one wish, you will make them smile till the end of time." Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she spoke the words. Rin gave a small nod, feeling her soul being swept up in the lady's strange aurora. The aurora seemed to sweep throughout the area and engulf Rin inside giving her the feeling of protection and love from a motherly nature. "Someone as precious as you always needs to feel special." The guardian said as she grabbed the top of Rin's hand pressing it to the ground. Tiny flowers began to sprout where the child's hand laid. "Did I do that?" Rin almost shouted. She was so excited she could barely suppress it. The women nodded, "Never forget the power you hold, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru cares for you very much, even if he does not show it. You, yourself, and Sesshomaru are much like the nature of the flower and the sun. If the sun was to stop shining the flower would wilt and die. To Sesshomaru, you are the sun, and he is the flower. Always shine for him, okay, Rin?" Rin nodded, her eyes coated with pure happiness. The kind many spend their life's searching for and never find. "He's coming for you, Rin. Promise me, you will always shine for him."

"I promise."

"And one last thing." The guardian added. "Close your eyes and put your hand out." Rin immediately did as she was told. The maiden graced her palm against Rin's hand, stepping back after she had touched the youth's flesh. "Open your eyes." The child's bright, brown eyes fell upon a large, red rose embedded in the palm of her hand. "Thank you, kind lady!" Rin chirped as she waved good-bye to the women who began to walk away. "Who are you talking to, Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice asked, his emotionless face examining the small child. "Lord!" She cried out racing to his side, her hand closing against the rose so she wouldn't drop it. "Look, Lord Sesshomaru! The pretty women gave it to me!" She exclaimed, shoving her tiny hands up in the air, so he could see. Sesshomaru glared down at the large rose, his amber eyes, softening abit. He took up the rose in his large, clawed hand being careful not to cut the child with his nails. The rose he was presented from Rin was indeed very beautiful. Although, he wouldn't ever allow himself to tell her that. Even if a diminutive part of himself wanted to. Then again, that part itself was about the size of a grain of salt. He knew it was always better to just say nothing then to get involved with such useless matters. "I want you to have it, my lord." Sesshomaru continued to stare at the rose for a moment before his eyes met Rins. He hated to admit he was growing so fond of the human girl but he couldn't deny it. Even if he wanted to. She was always so caring to him. It almost made him feel bad for not being able to return it to her. Perhaps, this time he could, at least, bless her with a bit of kindness. He hesitated for a second before finally uttering the words. "Rin, thank you." The slight warmth of the words made him feel uneasy and slightly agitated with himself for having said them. Her pudgy, little cheeks turned a bright crimson color at her master's unusual words. She looked down, shyly. "Your welcome." Rin began to leave the clearing to meet up with Jaken when Sesshomaru turned around.

His eyes fixating on a women out in the distance, who was obviously facing him. Her voice traveled from across the forest and whispered to him from a nearby tree. "Protect the child with your life. Someone so precious is not meant to fall, but it would seem you already know this, Lord Sesshomaru." She gave the dog demon a respectful bow before fading away into the trees. Sesshomaru stood there, letting the wind blow his silver hair away from his face. His eyes gleamed on the spot where the pesky women once stood._ 'Who is this mysterious women? Why is she meddling in my affairs; sending out commands to me? Pretending to concern herself with something that does not involve her. Who does she think she is speaking to?' _Sesshomaru mentally scowled himself for getting so worked up over such trivial matters but something in the back of his mind was troubling him. What could it be? Before he walked away, he sent the area where the women once stood one of his most scornful looks. That would teach her to be bothersome. As he began to follow after Rin he stopped dead in his tracks quickly realizing the women had heard him speaking to Rin. She had heard him say thank you.

----------------------------------------- S A N G O ' S P O V -----------------------------------------

The sky was dark, almost heavy on the ground. The wind washed away the loneliness you get on rainy days, but my loneliness was unbearable. Nothing could save me now. I was drifting fast drowning in the only thing I had left. My sorrow. It had been a week since I lost my mother. She had died so suddenly I knew that there was nothing I could have done to prevent it from happening. It killed me inside to know that. To know, how weak I truly was in this world. A world where I was powerless to stop time. I always tried to block out what happened because I hated remembering it. I wanted to forget it forever, but it was always fresh in my mind. Like a cancer eating away at me and it would continue to eat away everything inside until nothing remained. I wouldn't let that happen. I had to fight. I had to be strong. Strong for my little brother who grew sadder each passing day. "Please tell me this is a dream!" Kohaku had cried out but that wasn't so.

It only seemed to get colder the further I walked. I pulled my coat closer to my body. Maybe it wasn't because of the cold. Perhaps, it was because I needed to reach out. To touch, to feel, something... anything that was real. Yet, this was real. Everything that surrounded me was part of it. It was reality. My reality.

That day when I arrived at school everyone looked at me different. Did they all know? "Hey, Sango. I'm so sorry about your mother." I heard someone say. I spun around facing the person the voice had come from. Did I know her? She seemed so familiar almost like I had dreamed her up and was meeting her for the first time. She looked back at me. Her soft, brown eyes shining with concern. "Um, thank you." I mumbled finally finding my voice. She gave me a small smile. Her raven, black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. On the slightest move her hair would bounce. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I know we've never fully met before, but I've seen you around." I gave a half nod slightly annoyed. I understood she was only trying to be nice but pity never set well in my mind. I wanted to tell her not to waste her sympathy on me because I had no use for it. But I didn't want to be rude. "If there's anything you need... I'm here. Okay?"

"Sure, thanks, Kagome." I didn't even bother smiling at her as I turned to walk away. Nor did I say good-bye. Although, something about Kagome was bothering me. I just knew I had seen her somewhere before. And I know it wasn't at school or in a dream! It was almost like I had a memory of her. A memory that was triggered as soon as she talked to me. I shook the thoughts away, passing them off as nothing important. I really just hoped the rest of my day wasn't like this. All of this really made me feel worse...

----------------------------------------- S E S S H O M A R U ' S D R E A M -----------------------------------------

_'I want to let go. (Just let go) I want to give myself to her. (Then, do it) Entirely. This love... my love for her. It keeps building up within me like puddles after a rainstorm. Trickling down and spreading like flames to a lighted match. I can feel it weighing down on me, pressing me further in. Soon I'll be completely gone. Lost in my heart searching for her. When did it come to this? Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Why can't I show it? I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was. All these years... was it all fake? Why am I so afraid to let go? Is this really who I am? Am I really meant to be this emotionless? This lost within? Has my fate really chosen this path for me? The path of being incapable of loving. No, that's not it because I can feel it burning inside my heart... telling me that.... I love Sango.' _

"Don't you ever get scared, Sesshomaru?" Sango inquired breaking away my thoughts. I hesitated at the question letting a long silence fill the hot afternoon air. _'As if I would ever tell her I ever got scared. I had came quite close to death many times, yet I was never afraid. Infact, as I think back, I've never feared anything. Hm. It never phased me. Not even once that I might be breathing my last breath. I guess I really do break the mold. I'm not afraid to die and knowing that makes life much more pleasing. But on the contrary, it seems as I begin to go through life living with these lovable humans I do fear losing them. What is it about them? It's almost as if I'm under some strange spell. As if the only care I have is only for them... Rin and Sango. (You are unworthy with your lustful feelings for a human. Who are you anymore? You're not Sesshomaru. You've become as low as that half-breed brother of yours.. Inuyasha. The half-breed with the filthy, human blood. Don't you see it? You are becoming him. You are becoming what you hate.) Silence! (You know I'm right) Just go away, I have not the time for you.'_

"So you're going to ignore me, then?" I turned around facing the human girl. My agitation probley showed in my eyes. Not because of her because of that damn voice. "Don't you ever get scared, Sango?" I mocked her because I had no idea what to say back to her. I didn't want her to think I was ignoring her, afterall. She looked down, her brown eyes focusing on the dead cherry blossoms that lay scattered around the ground. "Sometimes. But I just look to you." She replied back, her voice coming out barely above a whisper. Almost as if she was shy over the matter. I decided to further her explanation. "Explain." I responded quickly keeping a bored expression on my face. "Uh, well." Her face was beginning to turn a light crimson shade. I didn't have to see her face to smell her embarrassment. "It's just, if I know your by my side protecting me. I know I'll be safe."

"Is that so...?" I asked coolly, narrowing my amber eyes on her perfectly sculptured body. Just seeing and sensing her venerability made my heart beat faster. I think even my knees were getting weaker. Feeling my eyes on her she looked up, staring at me deeply. Almost as if she was looking right through me. I couldn't read her emotions, and I couldn't see any explanation of the way she felt in her brown eyes. She was clearly unreadable and it drove me crazy. "I'm afraid it is." We stared at each other for a long time after she had spoke the words. I wanted to look away, infact, I forced myself to but I couldn't. I was powerless like a moth caught in the headlights of a moving car.

"It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I have to rely on you to protect me. Someone who doesn't even like me."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true." She said dryly, finally taking her gaze off of me onto something in the distance. "If I didn't like you. Why would I protect you?"

"You protect me because you are forced to do so. You didn't choose this with your own free will." Without thinking my emotions took over. I couldn't stand to see her upset over me. I rushed over to her grabbing onto her delicate hands rather forcefully. I heard her release a barely audible moan. Only someone with excellent hearing could have heard it. The moan was not one of pleasure but of pain. I felt so stupid for doing it, but I wasn't used to touching females. It was only natural I would grab onto her with force. She was so fragile, almost like a flower. I had to remember to handle with care. I loosened the grip looking at her directly. "Sango.." I could see in her eyes she was quite taken back by my actions, almost frightened. "S-sesshomaru." Sango stuttered letting her nervousness show more then she intended. Then, I felt my embarrassment. I looked away as fast as I could letting my hair hide my face. She couldn't see this Sesshomaru blush! I could smell her embarrassment too. Just knowing that I wasn't the only one blushing made the heat from my face dull down. When I was sure it was gone, I looked back toward her immediately pulling my hands away from hers. I gave a low growl and turned my back to her._ 'I had showed to much of my inner feelings. I was acting like a total idiot and she was to blame.'_

"I'm sick of you, human. Remove yourself from my presence." I ordered angrily._ 'I was mad at her. No. At myself. No! At her! Stupid human girl. She is unworthy of standing infront of my demonly _(A/N: I'm almost certain this isn't a word, but I like it.)_form. Unworthy of my protection. Unworthy of my love. She is just like the rest of her kind. I'm sickened with myself for even thinking that she wasn't. Sango belongs with the other filthy humans not with me. (You don't mean that. You know you don't.) Shut up! (Swallow your pride for once. Tell her you care for her) Never. (She's still standing their you know) What? Are you serious? (Turn around, look at her!)' _

"You don't mean that." She said in a sullen tone, her sad eyes studied the back of the Demon Lord. I sighed. "Perhaps." I stated simply, letting a small smile slide on my lips as the words became clear for her to hear. "I knew you didn't like me." I groaned feeling my heart weaken. "What is it you want me to do to prove I care for you?" I uttered the words with disgust. "Well, I've never seen you smile before.." Her voice trailed off, as if she was lost in thought trying to picture the scene. "You want me to smile?" I muttered under my breath. I could feel a frown beginning to settle on my face. "It can't be that hard to do!" Sango exclaimed, giving a laugh. The frown still remained on my lips. "What is there to smile about?" She sighed, feeling herself growing frustrated with the handsome man. A growl escaped through my lips as I thought of the absurd request. "If it is a smile you seek. Then, you shall do something that quirks my interest to see it."  
"Something to make you smile? That's impossible!" She replied rather loudly. "Almost, not quite."

"What would make you smile, Sesshomaru?" I looked down, giving a smirk I knew she couldn't see. "As if I would tell you, human." I enjoyed toying with her mind. It brought me some delight. "I give up!" She stated, walking forward and standing infront of me so she could see me face to face. "Already? You didn't even try."

"If you want me to try you have to at least help out!"

"I can't help you. You'll have to figure it out on your own. Are you up for it?" I challenged, feeling my eyes widened as I spoke. "I know! You're secretly in love with me and if you could only tell me you would smile!" She joked, giving a grin. My jaw dropped at her reply._ 'What? How could she had know?! There's no way she could have known! How dare she imply that to me!'_ I turned my back to her, walking a few steps away from her. "I was only joking, Sesshomaru."

"As if I didn't know that. You actually think this Sesshomaru would fall for such a weak human? Or any human in general!" I spouted out letting my anger show to it's fullest. "You're such a pig!" She yelled, stomping off. I stood there in silence her final words repeating over in my head. "You're such a pig!"

-----------------

**(A/N:)** Review and I'll review yours.


	2. Bottom of Death Valley

**Author's note:** Thank you reviewers!

Chapter Two - "Bottom of Death Valley"

Sesshomaru jerked up from his bed, his demon eyes glowing red. He could feel his body heat rising from his own rage. His nails were firmly planted inside his covers and were piercing into the bedding. He glanced down at his body which was still shaking and to his realization he was covered in a heavy sweat. Sesshomaru breathed in heavily trying to calm down but it did no good. He had to get out of the bed and go destroy something. He had to suppress his growing fury, fill his bloodlust, take a life. A human life. That would prove he was no human lover! Ugh, the more he thought about the dream the sicker he felt._ 'How utterly repulsive. If I ever cross paths with that mortal I will kill her without hesitation. I will show her no mercy. That bitch's blood will run from my very hands.' _He smiled to himself while rising up from his bed. Sesshomaru took a few steps forward before feeling his body tense up. "What?" He asked out loud, almost expecting his body to respond back. Then, without any warning he fell to his knees hitting the floor with a loud thud. His head began to throb and his vision blurred. He couldn't move and he was unable to even struggle against whatever had possessed his body. The pain in his head grew stronger the longer he sat there paralyzed. It was like his skull was cracking open and his eyes were trying to bulge out of his head. He screamed out in agony, feeling tears well up in his amber eyes. **'Sesshomaru, you will be temporally weakened during our short time together. I hope you don't mind.'  
**

"Who are you?!" The youkai cried out but the cry came out a weak whisper. **'I will tell you not who I am but of my purpose for coming. The dream you experienced. It is what will come to pass. It is the future. Although, you will deny it now, there is no escaping it. The young girl in the dream, Sango. She will be joining you soon. Within her body lies the other half of the Shikon Jewel. She is unaware of this, so I will leave it to you to fill her in. You will also be the only one left with the task of protecting her. I am much aware of your distaste for humans and without a doubt you will rightfully decline, but I will remind you your very life is held on a string as we speak. You will either except this or you will die. Do you understand?'  
**

"I will never accept that." Sesshomaru growled out. The pain beginning to travel throughout his entire body. It was to much to bare even for one as strong as him. He fell over on his side gulping for air like a fish out of water. His lungs were tightening up so rapidly he thought they would burst under the increasing pressure. "Stop!" He screamed, his eyes bubbling over with water. The torture only seemed to get stronger. "I'll do it. Just stop!" Then suddenly everything stopped. His head no longer throbbed, the pain was gone. Sesshomaru could move again! Although, he didn't want to it because it hurt just to breath. Every part of his body ached. Would it ever stop?** 'I knew you'd see things my way.' **He could hear the smirk in her voice. He didn't have to see her to know what she was doing. **'Shall I continue?' **He didn't respond just continued to lay on his throbbing side displaying a look of misery.** 'Sango and the other young girl, Kagome. The one who travels with the young hanyou, Inuyasha. Each girl has been blessed with high spiritual powers. For they are both reincarnations of powerful mikos. Kagome gained her powers from Kikyo and Sango from Midoriko. **(A/N: Midoriko was the priestess who the jewel was born from, if you didn't know.) **It is up to all of you to put it back together and keep it out of the hand's of evil. If you think it will be an easy task, you are very wrong. The other half of the jewel, that came from Kagome's body has been shattered all over Japan and now Inuyasha and Kagome must get the pieces back. If you, Sesshomaru and Sango suffer the same fate, you are to do the same thing. Understood?'  
**

"Yes." He answered faintly, feeling his body become incredibly sleepy. He wanted to doze off, numb his aching body, but he had realized something. The voice who had spoken to him in his head was the same voice in the forest. The one who had told him to protect Rin.

----------------------------------------- S A N G O ' S D R E A M --------------------------------------

"......Sango?" I heard a female voice say faintly. I opened my eyes noticing I was on the ground, lying on my stomach. A swarm of wild flowers covered the entire area. The sunlight heated down on me, bathing me with it's radiant light. Everything about the place felt like a dream of heaven. Had I died and not known it?_ 'Could it be posable I was kidnapped?' _I found myself wandering knowing how silly the idea was. _'But where am I? Wait, there was a woman saying my name before..' _I glanced around searching for any sign of life but I found no one. I was without a doubt dead, I knew it, now! "Sango?" The voice repeated again, only this time much louder. I rose from the ground, looking up toward the sky. A large, white orb hovered above my form. "What are you?" I asked, taking a large step back. "Have you forgotten me already, Sango?"

"Mom.... ?" The orb gave a slight laugh before answering the question. "That's right. I knew you wouldn't forget me." I could feel the warm tears forming in my eyes. I pleaded with them not to fall but they did anyway. "Sango, don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

"I know, it's just, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too."

"I never got to say good-bye." I replied weakly. Tears began to pour from my eyes as I thought about everything that had happened within the last week. It had totally changed my life. "Please, Sango. Don't talk like that, you're making this much harder then it already is." My mom answered back with heartfelt emotion. It cracked me up inside. I couldn't stand hearing the despair in her voice. "I'm sorry, mom. I just thought I'd never speak to you again." I quickly apologized unable to control my overwhelming emotions. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and my body was beginning to crumble. I couldn't stand up anymore. I fell to my knees breathing in a long breath, one that as soon as it had entered my lungs, I choked. "This is the way things are. You must learn to accept them."

"I guess so...." There was a long silence after the words. "I'm afraid I don't have much time left, Sango. I must tell you the reason for my coming. You see, there is something you must do..." Her voice traveled off into the distance. "What is it?" I questioned. The worry showed in my voice. "Since the day you were born, you were chosen for a great purpose. One fate has laid out before you. A path you must follow no matter what stands in your way."

"I-I don't understand." I stammered. "I can't tell you what it is you must do. For only, you, can make sure it happens. You will have to follow your instincts to find what it is you were meant to do. I'm afraid I must go now."

"Please don't go! I don't know what to do without you!"

"Keep your head up, Sango. Be brave and strong. Not only for me, for your brother and for your father. I'm so sorry everything had to happen like this. I love you all, always. Never forget that."

"I won't, Mom. I promise. I love you. Good-bye."

----------------------------------------- E N D O F D R E A M --------------------------------------

Sango's eyes fluttered opened. She glanced around, her vision adjusting to the bright lighted room. She sat up seeing a older women in her late 30's step toward her. "Where am I?" Sango demanded, frustrated that she was no longer with her mother. "You're in the nurse's office. You passed out in the hall. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy." Sango confessed looking down, somewhat confused. "I passed out in the hall?" The nurse nodded, she put her hand out resting it on Sango's shoulder. "If you want to you can go ahead and go home. School is almost over, anyway."

"Okay, I think I'll do that." She stated, rising up from the old, leather mat. "I'll call your father to come and pick you up."

"No, it's okay. I'll walk."

"Are you sure, Sango? You don't look very good, you're very pale." Sango hesitated, pushing past the nurse and heading for the door. When she was almost out of the room she replied, "I'm fine, really. The walk is short. Besides, the fresh air will do me good."

"Okay, take care. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you." Sango said, speeding up her pace to jog. She wanted to go home as soon as possible. _'How embarrassing. now I'll be known as the girl who passed out in the hall. I knew this day was going to be bad. Next time, I have a feeling of something bad happening I'll listen to it. At least, I didn't get any homework from my last two classes. But I got all this extra work from the days I missed.' _Sango released a long sigh before she felt her heart begin to race. "Hm?" She mumbled out loud, noticing she was in front of the Higurashi shrine. The same shrine she passed by everyday. She always got a strange feeling but today it was stronger then usual. Almost like it was calling to her. _'What is it about this place? It's so strange. Almost like I'm supposed to be here but that's silly. I don't even live here. Wait! Higurashi... that name. Kagome! Yes, she must be the one who lives here. I guess I could look around and if I get caught say I'm here to see Kagome. I just have to prove to myself that there is nothing special about this place. It's just like any other shrine..' _Sango made her way to the small shrine rapidly, almost rushing inside. She slid the shrine's doors shut immediately releasing a relieved sigh. _'No one saw me. Good. Now I can look around and leave!' _She stepped down the ancient steps secretly praying they wouldn't break under her weight. After all, they were really old! Sango hesitated before finally stepping directly in front of the well. The feeling seemed to overpower her. Almost like the well was trying to suck her inside. She placed her hands against the well, propping herself up to drop down inside. _'I hope I don't end up regretting this..'_

"On the count of three. One.. two... there!" Sango exclaimed, closing her eyes, but she remained grounded there._ 'Okay. I'm really going to do it this time.. I have to.' _She took a deep breath and allowed herself to fall into the darkness of the well. She kept her eyes shut tight waiting for her to hit the bottom forcefully but it never happened. Sango opened one eye, looking around confused. She was in the bottom of the well even though she didn't feel herself hit. _'I knew this was a stupid idea. (Whatever you do, don't look down.) Why?' _Sango questioned herself, looking down. The base of the well was completely covered with decaying bones. Sango's eyes widened in shock. She placed her hand over her mouth trying her hardest to hold in a scream, but in the end was unable to supress it. The scream echoed around the well for a moment before she rapidly forced herself up and out of the darkness. Sango fell over the side painfully, scraping up her knee in the progress of trying to get out so quickly. She was about to start cursing when she realized she wasn't within the shrine anymore. Large grassy plains covered the entire area and the trees seemed non-ending. Everywhere she looked there nothing but forest. "What in the world?" She asked, rising up from the ground looking around, unsure of what she had gotten herself into. _'This isn't good. I have to find someone who can tell me how to get back home. I'm sure this happens all the time. (You don't believe that, do you?) Well, no but I can pretend I do.' _Sango began to wander aimlessly throughout the forest hoping she would run into anyone, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. So she decided she would stop and think of a way to get back on her own. Sango sat down ontop of her knees as she stared into the glistening riverbank. The air was crisp and pure unlike the cities. It was such a beautiful place to be. It felt nice like she was supposed to be there. _'No worries. No cares. Wait! I'm supposed to be finding a way home. Not goggling over the scenery.' _On the other side of the river she could see a reflection that was not her own. She looked up swiftly, her dark, brown orbs locking sight with bright, golden ones. Nothing could have prepared her for how stunning he truly was. She felt her heart race as the two stared at each other. "Sesshomaru!" Sango heard an angry voice behind her yell out. The two broke eye contact. Sesshomaru looked past Sango seeing his annoying half brother racing up behind the human girl. "It's nice to see you too, little brother." Sesshomaru answered speaking in a low, emotionless tone. Inuyasha stared at the girl sitting on the ground noticing her weird clothing. They were just like Kagomes. _'She must be the one who screamed. I thought it was Kagome..' _Her eyes were frightened. "Hey, you. Get behind me." Inuyasha told the girl softening his tone. "Why?" She asked, standing up giving him a unsure look. "Don't ask questions, just do it!" He shouted back, turning his amber eyes to Sesshomaru who dove infront of Sango with his striking demon speed. "This girl... does not concern you, half breed."

"Like hell it does!" Inuyasha defended, giving his brother a death glare. "I have no intention of fighting you. Step away, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned, sending the death glare right back. "Over my dead body!"

"Digging your grave so soon?" Sesshomaru responded back, striking the half-demon with his claws. Inuyasha fell back on his feet barely able to catch his balance before another attack was aimed at him. He withdrew Tetsusaiga in a haste, rising it above his head, ready to bring it down and slice through his older brother. Sesshomaru dodged the sword attack speedily jumping away. Inuyasha shot a quick glance at the human girl who stood as still as a statue. She was terrified. "What are you still standing there for, stupid?! RUN!" He shouted. Sango begin to run across the riverbank, her shoes becoming heavy from the weight of the water. Sesshomaru took note of the fleeing human he had to protect. "Not so fast." He growled, rushing at Sango scooping her up in his muscular arms. Inuyasha stood grounded knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to get her back. If he attacked his older brother now he could end up hurting the girl too. "Let her go, you bastard!"

"Come and claim her. If you think you're able."

"Sit, boy!" Kagome cried out, watching the half-demon hit the ground. As soon as he was down she shot her arrow at the dog demon who caught the arrow with his bare fingers. "Foolish girl." Sesshomaru muttered before taking off into the distance. "You, idiot! What'd you do that for?! Now he's gone!" Inuyasha scowled, greeting Kagome with icy orbs. "Oops. It wasn't supposed to work like that." Kagome confessed, looking down ashamed. A long silence endured before Kagome spoke. "We should go after him."

"Think I don't know that?" Inuyasha answered, dryly. "I'm sorry I screwed up, Inuyasha. I just really thought I could hit him." She apologized, still looking down. She didn't want to look into his eyes. "Hmph." Was the reply. Inuyasha folded his hands over his chest, looking over at Kagome. "Talking about it won't get us anywhere. Let's go, Kagome." Kagome looked up, her eyes filled with shock. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing." She stated, looking over at Inuyasha who only looked at her with a confused expression. "Do you know that girl? She was wearing the same funny clothes as you."

"Well, sorta. I just met her today."

"She's from the present, then?" Inuyasha interrogated, turning his gaze away from Kagome. "Yeah. Um, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"I think she's got the other half of the sacred jewel..." Her voice traveled off as the hanyou turned toward her angrily, getting very close to her face. "Are you serious?! Why didn't you you say it to begin with?!"

"I wasn't sure.."

"What?! How can you not be sure?" He exclaimed practically jumping up and down over her words. "Well-"

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha interrupted, walking away from her. _'Why you...'_

"Make yourself useful, wench. Go get Miroku and Shippo before I leave them behind."

-----------------

**(A/N:)** Review, review, review!


	3. Nothing to Give

**Author's note:** Thanks to all the reviewers! You make me happy. By the way, this is my favorite chapter so far. Sesshomaru is pretty cruel, but he'll warm up eventually. I have so much fun with his character. Do you think I'm doing a good job at keeping him in character? _(big grin)_

Chapter Three - "Nothing to Give"

Upon reaching his castle Sesshomaru slowed his pace before forcefully throwing Sango down. "Stay there." He commanded in deep, uninviting tone. "I will do no such thing!" Sango protested following after Sesshomaru. Her frustration and rising fury showed in her movement as she continued to chase after him. Sesshomaru hastily turned around, his amber eyes narrowing onto the human girl with arrogance. "What did you say to me, human?"

"I said-" Sango was cut off by his hand planted firmly against her neck. He lifted her up from the ground, digging his nails into her flesh. Drops of her blood began to trickle onto his nails and slide down his fingers staining his beautiful, white flesh. He watched as it continued to drip further before it stopped at his hand. He hesitated before finally prying his eyes from the blood and looking up into the eyes of the human. She was fearful._ 'Perhaps, she has come to realize she could possibly be drawing her last breath? But I forget my hand is stopping her from catching any air. That's most tragic, yet I wonder why I almost want to smile? Could it be because this human's life lies within my very hands or is it because her fear of dying quirks my senses. Whichever it is, I know not.' _He tightened his hand against her neck before finally speaking. "Do not think I will be the one to tolerate your attitude. You will learn your place and do as you are told. Or I will kill you." He finished simply, releasing the grip he had around her neck causing her to fall to the dirty ground. Sango gasped for air, her eyes overflowing with ire tears. She inhaled deep breaths, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Then, she placed her shaky hands against her neck to stop her fresh wound from bleeding. Sesshomaru walked away from the crime scene, leaving the girl in her crumbled form. Before he was completely out of her sight Sango yelled out, "Why did you save me if you hate me so much?!" He stopped abruptly not bothering to turn around and face her. "Save? Is that what you humans call it? Hmph. I was merely taking what was presented for me to have."

"You will never have me! I detest you!"

"Is that so?" He asked without any compassion or warmth. "It is!" She answered, her voice cracked as she screamed the words._'I will not take this from the likes of him! I am much stronger then that. I have to go after him. I have to get back home. He must know how to, after all, he knew I would be coming here. No matter how much I fear him I have to at least try! My father and Kohaku have already lost someone they loved, they can't loose another! (He threatened to kill you, remember?) I know, but if I can never go back to my family what use is living? I'd rather die trying to get back then never be able to return home. Besides, I can't let him order me around like a slave of some sort! (What about Kagome?) That's right, I need to find her. I bet she knows how to get back.'_

_  
_Sango pushed herself up from the ground forcefully driving herself to do what she knew she must. Of course, she feared the outcome of what could, infact, happen but there was no turning back now. She would just have to brace herself for the worst and accept it, even if it did mean death. After running a short range she could see Sesshomaru standing out in the distance. He was looking up toward the sky, a thoughtful expression loomed on his majestic face. His back was turned to her, but his head was facing slightly sideways. He seemed at peace with his surroundings. Sango almost hated to intrude but when she thought about how horrible he had treated her. She regained the will to speak to him. Yet, when she opened her mouth to talk no words would come out to play. "What do you want?" He asked, not looking at her. He didn't like looking at her because she made him feel. Weither it be anger, attraction, hate. She made it difficult for him to keep an emotionless mask. She had him struggling to not be weak. If he was nice to her once he knew he would be trapped from then on. _'Sango...'_ He thought in his head, the scene of the two together holding hands had repeated several times and he could feel himself hurting inside. The love was overpowering his senses, it was suffocating him. But with the love came the heartache because he wouldn't. Couldn't. Allow himself to be together... with a human._ 'That was only a dream. It has nothing to do with me. Although, as I remind myself this... it doesn't make it go away! Everytime I look at her I see it and feel it. Within.' _The girl in the dream she stood behind him. Close enough for him to smell her sweet scent._ 'I've had enough of this. I have to get away from her before I waver under her gaze.'_

_  
_Before he could get away from her she stopped him. "I want to go home." Sango demanded, her body tensing up as she said she words. "And what do you want me to do about it?" Sesshomaru questioned, the icyness of his words chilled the springtime air. "You can tell me how to."

"Can I?" He mocked, still not looking at her. "Don't play games with me, Sesshomaru! I am no fool, although, you seem to mistake me for one. I only want to go home so just tell me how to get back! If you do that I'll never bother you again." She responded, barley able to keep her calmness in tack. "Do you actually think I enjoy having you here? Do you think I keep you here out of the kindness of my heart?" He snarled, unable to keep his cool any longer. One moment longer with the human and he would surely kill her. "You don't have a heart." She answered, letting the bitterness of her words bite Sesshomaru off guard. His eyes widened at the words and for the first time in his whole life he was speechless. He had no reply. She had put him in his place without any effort, no bloody battle. Just by her harsh words. They held pure hate. She despised Sesshomaru, he knew this now. Never had anyone every spoken so strongly to him. Stood up to him with no fear. The only other being who had was Inuyasha, but even he had a hint of fear. Sesshomaru had barley been able to smell it, but without a doubt it had been there. The Youkai Lord began to walk away, never once looking at her during their heated conversation. "Don't you walk away from me!" She exclaimed chasing after him. "Watch me." He told her under his breath, although, he figured she didn't hear him with her "unsubstantial" human ears. After he had walked a few steps he felt her grab onto his arm with desperation. "Please, tell me how to get home!" She pleaded, feeling warm tears run down from her deep, brown eyes. "If you wish to keep your arm you will remove it at once." Sesshomaru ordered jerking his arm away from Sango before she could do so herself. "I beg you!" Sesshomaru glared down at the girl, his eyes burning with flames at the request. "Your words are cheap and my patience is short, I will not waste anymore time with you, human." He replied, striking her painfully across the face. The sudden force from the hit sent Sango to the ground where she stayed, not bothering to get back up. "The ground suits you all to well. It's most becoming for a human, like yourself." He commented dryly before walking away. Once his back was turned to her, a growing smirk formed on his regal face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet she doesn't even have the jewel. This is going to be such a waste of time." Inuyasha mumbled dryly, folding his arms in the front of his chest. "Inuyasha, must you always assume the negative." Miroku chastised, giving the half-demon a disappointed look. "Listen, monk. We would have already been there, if you would have asked directions like you were supposed to."

"My dear friend, Inuyasha. You know better then anyone else, that when a beautiful women is in my presence. I must uphold my duty as a monk to help her during her most troubling times."

"I knew you shouldn't have been the one to ask for directions." Shippo muttered, rolling his large, blue kitsune eyes. Miroku sighed. "A monk's business is only understood by that of a monk."

"You're such a pervert." Kagome stated, letting her slight annoyance slip into her voice. He only smiled, letting his fingers fumble with his prayer beads. "Are we even going the right way?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes scanning the foreign territory. "I'm almost certain."

"Don't tell me we're lost!" Inuyasha shouted, stopping in the middle of the path. Miroku sweatdropped, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. Kagome ran into the back of Inuyasha, having Shippo fall to the ground. "Would you watch where your going, women!"

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have stopped infront of me!" Kagome argued defensively. "I wouldn't have stopped if Miroku wouldn't have gotten us lost!" Everyone shot death glares at Miroku. "Now, now, everyone. There are children present. It is not wise to fight infront of Shippo."

"Finally you remember me!" Shippo whined, rubbing the growing bump on his head. "Apologize, Inuyasha. It will make Shippo feel better."

"What?! It's not my fault! I'm not apologizing!"

"He fell because YOU stopped walking!"

"I think we're almost there." Shippo's voice interrupted, looking forward. He had no clue which way was which, but he knew that was the only way to stop the two from fighting. "As I said, I'm certain we're going the right way." Miroku said, his face seemed to glow as he said the words. "You know, I'm pretty sure I heard you say you were almost certain." Miroku ignored the reply speeding up to get away from the group. "I can't believe you don't know where you own brother's castle is."

"How would I know? It's not like we're close or anything." Shippo knew they were going to start arguing again so he broke in. "Once we get there how are we going to get Sango?"

"That's right, Shippo. Sesshomaru's not one to give something up without a fight." Kagome commented, nodding in agreement. "Forget all that. I already got that much figured out. What I don't understand is why he wants the girl." Inuyasha confessed, looking at the group to bring forth answers to his questions. "Maybe he knows about the jewel."

"How would he? He can't sense jewel shards like you, stupid!" The half-demon told Kagome acting in his usual impudent way. "I was only saying!" Kagome disputed, balling up her fist with indignation. "Would you two stop it, already!" Shippo yelled making Kagome and Inuyasha look away from each other angrily. "If it is infact true she possesses the other half of the jewel, I doubt she'll just give it to us."

"I'm sure you're right, Miroku." Kagome said looking down, feeling a bit ashamed._ 'If she has the Shikon Jewel, how can I be a part of taking it away from her? Afterall, it came from inside her body.. just like me. There's no way I could just take it. I would never forgive myself. But if we aren't the ones to take the jewel... Naraku surely will. Then, she would most likely be killed. So we have to get it. Maybe we could talk her out of the jewel? Yeah, like that would happen! Inuyasha would defiantly ruin that with his attitude.'  
_

"Are you okay, Kagome?" A worried Shippo questioned, his little fox eyes beginning to cloud with concern. "Yeah, it's nothing, Shippo." Kagome lied, looking at Inuyasha, almost pleading with him. "Now, what?!"

"I said it's nothing, dog boy!" Kagome felt stupid for even thinking about trying to reason with him. Inuyasha's silver ears went back angrily. "Keh!"

_'Stupid Kagome. I bet she'll find some dumb reason to go back home, just like she always does. And then it's back to waiting around for Kagome to come back. That's so like her. That idiot! You would think she would be nicer to me. Afterall, I'm always the one saving her, but do I ever get a thanks? NO! NEVER! She just stands around doing nothing while I do all the work.' _

"What are you thinking about, Inuyasha?" Miroku interrogated, looking rather bored. "Nothing important." Inuyasha answered, sending a glare at Kagome before turning his head forward. "I bet he's thinking about Kikyo." Kagome mummbled under her breath, sadly. _'(Don't start thinking like that. You'll only get depressed over it.)' _Kagome gives herself a strict nod, quickly locking away the idea, but not entirely forgetting about it. They continue walking some more.

----------------------------------------- S A N G O ' S P O V -----------------------------------------

_'I knew I would end up having to force myself to stand up. And it would take all my strength to pull it together this time. I was totally drained, and I had no clue where I would find the drive to do it since all I wanted to do was just lie there until I died. Everything was just so.. awful. I didn't want to go on living any longer. Every single passing second became worse then the second before it. I was trapped. I had no one, at all. Come to think of it, I didn't even have a clue! I didn't know where I was, how to get back, anything! I was lost in this mass confusion and the longer I layed there the more questions came to be. Questions without answers. Would they ever be answered? I highly doubted it. Since it seemed the only one who knew anything was that heartless, arrogant monster. Who would rather die then tell me anything! I have to get out of here. I have to go home. I have to find Kagome, but I don't know where to find her! I have no idea where she might be. I'll just end up getting lost in the forest like before and end up somebody's dinner.. since it seems no one here is human.' _Just coming back to the realization of my many problems made me cry harder. Made me more lost, within. Made everything that much more tragic, but then out of the darkness there was a light. A voice, if you would believe it."Miss, what's wrong?" I heard a child's voice cry out. The small girl rushed to my side pulling me into a warm hug. I couldn't help but smile at her. She would be the string that would tie be back together after I had came undone. She would make everything all better again. She was my little guardian angel. "It's nothing." I replied quickly, brushing away the tears that soaked my face. "It's okay you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Her voice was full of purity and deep concern. Just looking at her made me smile. "It's just, well." Then a thought entered my mind._ 'This little girl could end up just like me.. held a prisoner. I have to get her out of here, now.'  
_

"Hey, what are you doing here? You should leave before he comes back!" I exclaimed, rising up from the ground and grabbing onto her hand, starting to lead her away. "You mean Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked uncertain. "You know him, then!" I answered, getting down on my knees and looking at her seriously. "Yes, he takes good care of me."

"I highly doubt that." I told her, rolling my eyes at the idea. "It's true, miss!"

"So, you like it here, then?"

"Yes, this is my home." She responded, gaily. I was about to reply to her when I heard the sound of crunching leaves coming near us. I pushed myself up, tightening my grip on the child's hand, ready to protect her. Sesshomaru stepped toward us, his face somewhat distorted by the shadows encircling us. "Rin, come."

"But my Lord! I was only speaking to the pretty lady." She protested, letting her eyes beg with the indifferent youkai. "Rin, you are not allowed to speak to her. Come over here, now."

"I'm sorry but I have to go now." Rin apologized. "You can't just boss her around like that." I told Sesshomaru. He stepped forward to where he was no longer aloof. His icy orbs burned holes through me. I wilted under his gaze. "Is that so?" He challenged, nonchalantly. I bit my tongue, looking down disappointed with myself. _'Why didn't I stand up to him? I feel so weak when he looks at me like that. Almost like a child..'  
_

"Go inside, Rin."

"Yes, my Lord." He stepped forward to where he was right infront of me. He was so close to me I could hear his soft breathing. "Look at me." He ordered. I glanced up, my eyes locked with his._ 'It's just like when we first met.' _I found myself thinking. His eyes traveled to where he had hit me. I imagined it had left a very ugly mark on my face considering it was still burning. "Does it hurt?" He asked suddenly, his words _almost_ warm with concern. I looked down, avoiding his stare. Looking at him like that, with him standing so close to me, it made me want to like him. To forgive him for his bad deeds toward me. I didn't want that, I wanted to dislike him. I would teach him that he couldn't win my affection with his good looks! "Um, just a little." I mummbled, still looking down. He reached out his hand, sliding his fingertips lightly under my chin, applying enough force to push my head up to look at him. After he had gotten my attention, his hand still continued to rest on my chin. I swallowed hard, feeling my face grow hot. _'I'm blushing!!!! AHHH!!! (Do something, Sango! Don't let him see the effect he is bringing to you!) Like what?!?! (Slap him, I don't know! Just do something!)' _Without further thinking I did what the little voice within me told me to do. I slapped him. Sesshomaru stared at me in shock for a moment before finally resting his hand on his growing red cheek to soothe the pain. He still continued to look at me. I think he was still astounded by my behavior. I cleared my throat, "Uh, oops." I cried out, bowing my head feeling my face grow hot, again.(A/N: I'm laughing as I write this. :D) He still had said nothing or showed any signs of attacking me for my disrespectful actions. So I spoke once more. "You deserved it."

"Is that so?" He finally asked, as inexpressive as ever. I looked up at him, his golden orbs still glowing at me. Then, he suddenly looked past me, his gaze fell upon something out in the distance. He actually seemed quite interested in whatever it was. "Sango, go inside." He said quietly, brushing past me, with a blank expression on his face._ 'I didn't ask any questions, I just did as I was told. I didn't look back to see what he was looking at. I didn't really care, anyway. I just couldn't shake off the way he had looked at me when we stood there together. It somehow seemed gentle. So much more subdued then before. It was strange...'_

------------------------------

**(A/N:) **What does the great demon lord see? Suspense without suspense! I'm evil, I know.


	4. The Animal Within

**Author's note:** I am so sorry about the delay on the updates. I really had super writers block plus I didn't really feel like writing. I had a large amout written but couldn't figure out how to keep the story going. So sorry! Anyways, I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes so bare with me, okay? And I also made a new name because I don't like this one. I'll keep posting this story on this name but all new storys go on my other name. It's **Hamona**. Anyway, this chapter contains song lyrics by Poe for the song "_Haunted_". I'll try to keep updating this story, but don't count on it. Sorry, I've really lost interest in it. If I get enough reviews I will update. Btw, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!! You totally make me feel great about my writing. Thank you, again!

Chapter Four - "The Animal Within"

"It appears the castle has a strong barrier around it."

"Mind telling me something I don't know, monk?" Inuyasha shot out, letting his annoyance show. Perhaps, a little stronger then he meant to. "Well, afterall, he is the Lord of the Western Lands. That alone should explain the barrier." Kagome stated, putting Shippo down. "I don't give a damn about any of that. I'm only here for one reason, and that's for the sacred jewel. Kagome, are you picking anything up?" Kagome gave a small nod. "I'm almost certain I can sense one heading away from us."

"So it seems she does, infact, possess a half of the jewel. Just like Kagome. Inuyasha, I think it would be better if you let me handle this."

"You wish, monk! Besides, all you'll end up doing is asking her to have your children. Then, it's a slap in the face."

"You are catching on, Inuyasha. There is hope for you, yet!" The half-demon rolled his eyes. "All right, enough waiting. I'm going in." As Inuyasha began to step forward to enter the castle, a male voice arose from the wind. "Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Do they always have to do this?" Shippo mumbled, shaking his head at Inuyasha. "Back for more, I presume?"

"Stop yacking and come out and fight me!" The wind seemed to pickup at his response yet nothing happened. So Inuyasha waited. "Didn't you hear me? Unless, you're frightened." No response. "Perhaps, if you tried being nice, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, please, allow me to see the beautiful young lady you have in your possession and we can talk about this."

"Nevermind, him! I'll spare your life just hand over the girl, already!" Inuyasha shouted, starting to get frustrated. "I don't think he heard you, Inuyasha." Shippo responded, giving the half-demon a devilish grin. "Think I don't know that, stupid!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me again!" Before Kagome could reply back Sesshomaru stood infront of Inuyasha. His usual unreadable mask was planted firmly on his face. "I'm not going to waste time with such small vermin. Leave now." Inuyasha felt the rage beginning to boil within him just from the words his half-brother spoke. "No one calls me small! You got that!" Sesshomaru seemed uninterested in the words Inuyasha spoke. His head was no longer directed at Inuyasha but rather toward Kagome. Kagome bit down on her lip, slightly scared the dog demon might hurt her. "Tell that boy to stop or I will harm you, instead."

"W-why me?" Kagome's voice stammered out. "Because he will listen to you. I know this."

"Leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha rasped, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga. "The human girl holds more power over you, then you yourself hold, Inuyasha. It's most pathetic." Sesshomaru spoke the words with disgust. "That shows what you know!" Inuyasha defended feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. "I warned you, yet you failed to listen. Now you shall die on the behalf of your stupidity." Sesshomaru growled out. "I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha challenged, swinging his sword over his shoulders. Without further words spoken by either of the two. Sesshomaru rushed at Inuyasha head on with unmatchable demon speed. Inuyasha stumbled back, barley able to catch his balance as he landed firmly on his feet. The Demon Lord spun around rapidly immediately flinging himself back at the half demon. This time successfully knocking the hanyou to the ground. Sesshomaru took his chance to drive his poison claws through his brother's chest. Inuyasha yelped out in pain feeling his body becoming weakened from the attack. The Demon Lord continued to force his claws further inside of his brother's body. He would not be content until his arm was completely driven through reaching to the other side. Once it was he jerked his arm out of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome shouted out, running to his side. "Stay back, Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt!" She ignored him, kneeling down and cradling him in her arms. "Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he felt his heart skip a beat from feeling her skin touch his own. "I'm fine, Kagome. It's nothing. Go back." He said in a whisper like tone, putting on his usual tough guy act. Kagome nodded, running back over to Miroku but before she reached his side Sesshomaru grabbed onto her wrist roughly. She turned around to face him. "Take him and leave." He commanded sternly, pushing Kagome back with brute force. She fell back onto the grassy ground quickly rising to help the wounded Inuyasha up. Miroku ran to her aid immediately helping her carry Inuyasha away from the castle. Inuyasha didn't even bother arguing about it. He knew he was no match for Sesshomaru right now. Yet, he couldn't quite understand why his older brother had let him live. Sesshomaru watched the group leave, watched as Kagome cared and comforted his own brother. _'How utterly repulsive that half breed is... letting that women touch him like that.'_ He told himself revolted with the scene he was seeing. Yet, he couldn't help but let his curious eyes linger on the two a little longer before he turned the other way, beginning to head back to his castle. _'(You let him live, why?) Why shouldn't I? Afterall, with him alive it gives me less worries about that demon, Naraku. With Inuyasha around he is more likely to go after him. I have too many issues that lie at fault to deal with Naraku, at this time. I will be the one to cause the half breed's demise. It's just, it will be done when I know it's time. (You really do lie to yourself, don't you?) I don't know what you're talking about. (You can't lie to me, I know you better then anyone else) Stop bothering me, you're wasting my time. As usual.' _

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop as he was just about to enter the dining area. He heard their voices. He hesitated for a second wondering if he should go in or listen to their stupid talking. He pushed his body against the wall so they couldn't see him and listened."We will be eating soon. Aren't you hungry?" Rin questioned, leaning over in her chair to lay her head on Sango's arm. Sango gave Rin a warm smile before replying. "Yes, very much so."

"What is the future like, Sango?"

"Well, there's a lot of buildings and-" Before she could finish her sentence she was jerked up, her body dangling lifelessly in the air. Someone's strong hand was woven forcefully against her neck. The chair she was seated in hit the ground making a loud thud sound, that started to echo throughout the bare castle walls. She looked down seeing Sesshomaru's amber eyes staring back at her. Seeing him put an end to her sudden confusion. "The chairs are not for your sitting pleasures. You will only be allowed to use them when you are eating. Do I make myself clear?" He told her, frostily, taking a small step back. Sango nodded a yes glaring at him angrily. He released the grip he had on her neck beginning to casually walk away before his eyes fell on the imp. "Jaken, begin preparing dinner early."

"But why, me Lord?"

"Do not ask questions just do as you are told."

"W-why y-yes, of c-course!" Jaken stuttered, frightened at Sesshomaru's overly dominating behavior today. Sango looked at Rin who still remained seated. "I'll stand with you, Sango." The young girl replied, rapidly getting up, pushing her chair in, and rushing to Sango's side. "No, Rin. Stay seated."

"It's okay, really! I like standing." She exclaimed, grabbing onto Sango's hand. "Thank you, Rin." Sesshomaru left the room, watching the humans in the corner of his eye. He almost wanted to smile. _Almost._ "Do you need any help, Jaken?" Sango offered, beginning to walk over to him. "As if I would accept help from a filthy human!" Sango sighed, looking down sullenly. _'This is just impossible.'_ She thought dryly. As if Rin could sense the negativity in her head she quickly removed it with a short sentence. "Sango, I'm so glad you'll be joining us!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time Jaken had the dinner sat on the table. He quickly scampered over to his seat, his eyes watching the Demon Lord with worry. Sesshomaru took a seat looking down at his food before casting a glance at Sango. "The human will be eating outside."

"My Lord, plea-" Rin began to plead but was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Quiet, Rin." He ordered, sternly. His icy orbs still casted on Sango. He hesistated before speaking again. "Human, you're still sitting. Why?" Sango stood up completely frustrated. She had, had it up to here with his bullshit. "I'm honored you don't want to eat with me! Because I wouldn't be able to keep my food down knowing I had to look at you! The very sight of you makes me sick!" She said walking away from the table, plate in hand. It's too bad Rin was sitting there. Otherwise, she would have really let him have it. "Jaken, take her plate away. She won't be eating at all."

"With pleasure, me Lord!"

"Good! Keep your food, I don't want it." Sango spouted out her fury growing stronger. "I have warned you already about your attitude. Know that... as long as you possess it, your words will become quite costly." He replied, staring at her with a overly composed look. Sango just rolled her eyes at him. "I'll never loose my attitude, not until you stop treating me like dirt!"

"Then, I see no reason to feed you tomorrow either." Sango opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by a harsh Sesshomaru glare. "You will stop while your ahead. If you value your life." He threated, rising up from his chair. She gritted her teeth, balled up her fist, and stomped out of the room. The Youkai Lord's eyes darted after her. He watched intently as her feminine figure disappeared out the door. Thus, he returned his attention back to his food, but he was to aroused to eat now. The human girl, Sango, had left behind her strong, alluring scent. The same scent that had began to awaken Sesshomaru's true form. He stirred in his chair, fighing against the transformation that wanted to take place so urgently. His eyes flashed red for a split second before, in a blink, they returned back to their normal color. Sesshomaru hesitated, her smell still lingered in the air. It almost seemed to encircle his very form. As if, it knew the effect it had on him. The power to make him succumb to a human. He couldn't stand it. He was becoming weak by his own youkai desires. The longer he sat, the stronger his urges for Sango got. She was driving him wild, putting his dog demon instincts on the edge. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He craved her. She had become like a hunger, a hunger he needed to feed. The longer he resisted the more he became tangled in her web. He would force himself to break free but no matter how much he struggled; the more trapped he would be. The scent would never go away, it would always be there, attaching itself under his nose until one day his lustfull tendencies would overpower him. He would claim her as his own. _'NO! That will never happen. I won't allow that to happen! That is not who I am. (Accept it. You have already chosen her. You can't deny it now. You even had to fight your true form to hold back from taking her.) I don't care what my instincts did, I will never allow them to accept a human for a mate. Do not think you will be the one to persuade me to such extremes.'_

Sesshomaru pushed his thoughts away trying to focus on eating his food, but his mind continued to wander. He was so distracted with arguing with himself he couldn't make his chopsticks function properly. Everytime he would lift the food up to his mouth, it would fall back onto the plate. Sesshomaru's blood began to boil. He had, had enough of the chopsticks! No, it was the human that was causing all of this. She was the problem to everything. He knew now he had to kill her. She would ruin him if he stayed around Sango any longer. She would be the downfall to his very existence. He would never allow her to make him a weak human lover. She had to be stopped now, before he became more attracted to her. Sesshomaru arose from the table leaving the room in silence. His mind running at a rapid pace. The thoughts of everything that had just happened rushed in and out. He stopped walking, balled up his fist, and inhaled a deep breath. This would clear his mind. At least, he thought it would and for the moment it had. Once he had regained control of his thoughts he began tracking down her scent. Which was undoubtedly easy since it seemed to be everywhere. She had left the castle just as he had figured she would. Typical human completely unaware of the dangers that lurk outside.

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa _

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop seeing Sango standing infront of him. She was standing over a cliff, standing very close to the edge. He could smell the tears welling up in her eyes. His heart weakened and his will to kill her was no longer present. He didn't say anything because he feared he might say something that showed his feelings. "I never dreamed that feeling this alone would hurt so bad, but when I think of dreams. I think back to my mother and what she told me." Sango told him, letting a long pause fill the air in hopes he would say something back to her.

_Come here. Pretty, please? Can you tell me where I am? _

_You. Won't you say something? I need to get my bearings._

_I'm lost and the shadows keep on changing._

He didn't respond so she just decided to speak again. "She said I must follow a path and no matter what stands in my way. I just have to keep going. This loneliness. It's a blockade. It's trying to stop me, but I can't give up. I have to live even if I don't want to."

"Why are you telling me this? Surely, you are aware that I don't care about your petty human emotions." Sesshomaru finally replied, as cold as ever.

_And I'm haunted. By the lives that I have loved and actions I have hated._

_I'm haunted. By the lives that wove the web inside my haunted head._

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa_

"I am aware of that, but it won't stop me from speaking. If you were to walk away right now. I would still continue to speak."

"You are foolish."

_Don't cry. There's always a way. Here in November in this house of leaves,_

_we'll pray. Please, I know it's hard to believe.. to see a perfect forest through_

_so many splintered trees. You and me and these shadows keep on changing._

_And I'm haunted. By the lives that I have loved and actions I have hated._

_I'm haunted. By the promises I've made and others I have broken._

_I'm haunted. By the lives that wove the web._

_Inside my haunted head. _

"I have to be. It's the only thing that's keeping me going right now." Sango said, her voice almost a whisper. She let out a long sigh before turning around and facing Sesshomaru who avoiding looking into her eyes. She slid her hand to her face erasing the warm tears that gave her skin a strange damp feeling. She would have given anything at that point to have had Sesshomaru wipe them away even if she didn't really like him. It was just the thought of it all. To know that she had deeply misjudged him and that he truly was not a monster and did infact having a loving heart. A heart that beated for her.

_Hallways... always. I'll always want you. I'll always need you._

_I'll always love you, and I will always miss you._

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa _

"Not that I care or anything, but what is this path you speak of?" He questioned, taking his icy orbs off the ground and warming them a bit to look at Sango. She gave a small smile to him before taking a few shaky steps toward him. Then, when she was right infront of him she wrapped her arms rather stung against his body. He was caught off guard by her actions but somehow managed to stand there silently, his hands by his sides. Clearly he would not hug her back. His eyes stayed glued infront of him. No way would he look at her now. It was bad enough he even had let her hug him! This whole thing was just.. bad. _(This is just what I warned you about! If you're nice to her once you will be trapped from then on. Don't you see, Sesshomaru?!) _The Demon Lord shook the thought from his head, letting the feeling of her against him break away small pieces of the barrier he had formed around his heart.

_Come here. No, I won't say please. One more look at the ghost_

_before I'm gonna make it leave. Come here. I've got the pieces here._

_Time to gather up the splinters. Build a casket for my tears._

_I'm haunted. By the lives that I have loved. I'm haunted._

_I'm haunted. By the hallways in this tiny room._

_The echos there of me and you._

_The voices that are carrying this tune. _

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa... Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._


	5. Touching Hands

**Author's note:** Sorry for the really slow updates, but I wasn't sure if I was ever really going to post another chapter up. Though it looks like I finally did do it, eh? First off, I would just like to say thanks to all who reviewed, even after the super slow updates. This being one of the few reasons of why this story is still being written. Anyway, since its been a really, really long time since I wrote on this; the writing style is a bit different then before. Plus, it was a bit hard to get the next chapter going off from the last one, so please bare with me and tell me what you think. Also, I spell Sesshoumaru with a 'U' now. I'm afraid I'm too lazy to go back through and re-edit the story! **PS:** I sort of made the chapter a lot more romantic like. Sorry the chapter is so short, I just wanted to see if anyone was still interested in it.

Chapter Five - "Touching Hands"

**( Sango's POV )**

I thought he'd be the one to pull away, to brush me off, to leave me there standing alone. I had expected him to just walk away and act as if nothing had ever happened. I could just see him looking down at me again with those harsh, amber eyes. Cold and narrowed, ashamed of himself for having even shared the same air with me. "You ignorant human girl. Be gone from my site." Sesshoumaru would growl and he would expect me to do just as he said, right when he said. And if I didn't obey, "I won't warn you again," he'd finish cooly and just like a broken dog; my tail would go down between my legs, and I would cower away with my pride trailing after me. Once I was far enough away from him, I would be left to pick of the scattered pieces. If there were any left. . .

But that didn't happen.

Instead, he remained in front of me. His soothing breath hoovered quietly above my own and together they played a peaceful melody of their own. Sounding almost like a love song that could have a happy ending. I wondered secretly if he could hear it too? The soft humming of everything around us, mixing in, knowing that we weren't just standing alone this time. Not like the way before.

It was different.

So very different, it rung out through the otherwise quiet air, singing along with the chirping crickets, and dancing as one with the humble wind. If he could hear it, then it might seem as though we had been together forever. As if, it was the only comfort we could share in our strange, silent love. There would be no words spoken between the two of us, only the desperate embrace that we had both so openly expressed and craved through our starving eyes. I could see it so cleary, could even smell the freshly budded Cherry Blossoms that hung in heavenly clouds above our heads. The only sounds being the steadyness of our breathing, the rapid pumping of our hearts, and the russling leaves that always loomed about the ground. The most silent of lovers.

And then, before we could go about properly on our daily routines; he would pull me closer then he already held me, look down at me with those golden eyes so full of love. The only thing I could think to do was blush a bit, smile lightly, and then he would kiss me deeply, tenderly. _'This is really akward! What's wrong with me today?'_

I could feel the heat flood to my face just thinking up such a scene and then before I knew what exactly to do I was apologizing. "I'm sorry," I said bashfully. "You must think I'm really stupid now. I mean, uh, well- I. T-thank you, Sesshoumaru." I looked up, despite the fact, I was still blushing furiously. I just had to see his reaction even if it meant showing off how akward I felt. I was met with confused, curious eyes before they quickly shifted back into their usual unpleasent coldness. I could see the angry snarl begin to grow on Sesshoumaru's face and then he pushed me back with a hard shove. His large, clawed hand made swift contact with my left shoulder and I went stumbling back, unable to catch my balance.

I went spiraling off the edge of the cliff.

The air nipped at my face as I fell and everything passed right by me in big blurry shades of colour. I squinted my eyes a few times thinking maybe this was some sort of dream like I would wake up any moment; right before I became the eggyolk of Humpty Dumpty. Thinking maybe my earlier wish to depart wasn't really what I wanted, after all. Thinking maybe if I would just take it all back I would be granted another chance at living life like everything in reality really worked JUST like that. . .

As I was about to hit the bottom; about to end the dream. There was a great flash of silver and I was swept up in the arms of someone; left feeling the same warmth I had felt moments before I had been left abandoned in a void of ice. "Sesshoumaru?" I asked quietly, looking up to meet his face. He stared down at me with his jaw tightened up with unspoken anger. Golden orbs flashing wildly with emotion but not with anger. There was something else there. Concern. . .?

I hit the ground with a loud thud. The pain surfaced but only lasted for a second. Partly because I was still stuck in my own little world, still left pondering over the look in his eyes. Still feeling the racing of his heart almost as though he was terrified but I recalled his face showing nothing but anger.

Sesshoumaru walked away from me, as he always did. He carried himself with a heavy stride, walking particularly fast, so as to get away from me without having to look back again. I arose from the ground and raced after him. I pushed limbs out of my path as I ran until I was directly behind him. The wind picked up stronger then before and the air carried the refreshing scent of rain.

I hoped it rained.

"I didn't want you to save me back there! Why did you bother?" I yelled at him, not realizing how angry I was until I had spoken. "I'm talking to you! Answer!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, girl." Sesshoumaru said with such firmness the words held their own small power. "Why did you save me? I didn't want you to."

"You'd rather be dead then have to look at me?" He questioned quietly, turning around to face me. The distance is still unwavering in his stare. I look down at my feet like an ashamed child just so I don't have to see it. "It's not like that, you know it's not like that." I say slowly still avoiding his gaze. "Do I?"

"Don't tell me you care what I think about you! Why should you?"

"I don't care," comes his emotionless response. "As I shall never."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It's not your place to question my doings." Sesshoumaru snapped dryly, his features hardening as he looked up swiftly. There is a sharp burst of lighting snapping through the stormy skies and a low rumble of thunder just before a few stray speckles of water fall to the ground. I put my hand up in attempt to shield myself from the beginning storm but it doesn't do much good as the rain begins to increase. He doesn't say anything, neither do I. So we stay and wait under the dark seemingly night sky. Drenched together, in our silence and unanswered questions. Never before do I remember the rain being so beautiful.

**( Sesshoumaru's POV )**

Would I ever forgive myself for what I'm thinking now? Would I ever allow myself to express my thoughts as openly as I wish I could? I think not. Sango, she's quite beautiful under the rain. The way she stands sullen in our silence, the way the rain slides off her dark hair, and the way she keeps her face so emotionless to me. Almost as if she is trying to outbeat me in what I do best. She is foolish and she has to be if she is still standing here with me. After how bad I have treated her. Will she forgive me in the way only I want her to forgive me?

Or will she just speak the words of forgiveness with an expressionless voice, with an expressionless face? "It's fine, Sesshoumaru. It really is." Though as she speaks, I know she is lying, as I can see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt I have given and so desperately want to remove. If she should let me, should I act upon it? Or will I just do as I always do? Stand back and stay as though I am but a faceless mask and not that of a living demon.

I have expression. Expression only she is worthy to see. If only. . .

I have fallen pray to a human, just as my father did. Yet the only thing I can think to do is. . .I want to kiss her. Tell her, I'm not really this emotionless. It is all but an act but only an act for you, Sango. Only for you. . .


End file.
